Where We Belong
by iamkellylouise
Summary: "Don't fight it we've been running for far too long, we're going back where we belong" An Addisam oneshot based on their final scene of Season 4. Smutty!Addisam.


**A/N: Yay! Our Addisam are together again :)) Of course I just had to do this fic! A little filler between the airport scene and the bed scene :P **

**Also, if anyone wants to watch the Addie/Addisam scenes I uploaded them to youtube under the username **_**addisamfinalescenes **_**:)**

* * *

><p><em>Hold on we're gonna make it if it takes all night<br>__Hearts racing like a rocket at the speed of light  
><em>_Don't fight it we've been running for far too long  
><em>_We're going back where we belong  
><em>_So hold on we got our wings and we're chasing the wind  
><em>_Farewell to all the places that we have been  
><em>_And if it takes us all night long  
><em>_We're going back where we belong  
><em>**Where We Belong – Thriving Ivory  
><strong>_~x~_

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Sam said as he stepped inside Addison's back doors to see her pacing slightly in her living room "Going somewhere?" he asked as he glanced to the suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.

"I, I was at the airport" she stuttered "The guy I went on a date with he, he asked me to go to Fiji with him and, and I've been trying this whole 'make a change' thing so I, I was going to go but, but then I saw Naomi and she was chasing after Fife and they, they got engaged and they're moving to New York, they're getting their happy ending and I, I couldn't go to Fiji with a guy whose name I don't even know when, when my happy ending has been here all along" she said tearfully "And I can't believe I was stupid enough to think I'd be happy with him"

"You, you don't know his name" Sam said slowly "You were about to get on a plane with a guy whose name you don't know? Are you, are you insane? He could be anyone Addison! He could, he could be a serial killer for all you know! Luring pretty women on to planes and, and, killing them!"

Addison took a beat before letting out a slight laugh through her tears.

"Addie I'm serious..." he started.

"I know" she breathed out, walking over to him and kissing him firmly on the lips, holding his face in her hands "I know it was stupid, as soon as I said goodbye to Nae, I was walking towards the gate and I just, couldn't, I had to get out of there, I had to come home, to you" she said with a small smile "If you'll still have me"

"For as long as you'll have me" he smiled back, she let a grin spread across her face before flinging her arms around him and kissing him passionately "Bed. Now." she mumbled against his mouth, he nodded and they started to undress each other as they moved quickly up to her bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind them, as they reached the bedroom Addison was only in her panties and Sam in his boxers, he kissed her before lying her down on the bed and pulled her panties from her, she sat up and pushed his boxers from his hips, he kicked them away before climbing onto the bed next to her, their lips coming together again briefly before he moved to kiss her lower stomach.

His kisses ghosted up her body so lightly she almost couldn't feel them, his hands moved to hold her down on the bed as her back arched. He took his time, kissing every inch of her stomach, her chest, her neck and finally her lips, her legs wrapped lightly around his hips as their tongues tangled together and his spare arm slipped between them. At first he simply rubbed at her, and then he focused on her clit, he hovered above her face and she touched his jaw lightly with her fingertips, her other hand holding onto his back. Soon enough Sam could feel Addison getting wetter and wetter and he slipped two fingers inside her, he pushed them in slowly and hooked them inside, rubbing at her g-spot as his thumb firmly pressed against her clit, she gasped and tried to buck her hips against him in the small gap between their bodies.

"Look at me" Sam whispered as she thrashed her head a little and closed her eyes "Baby, look at me" she opened her eyes and they stared deeply at each other, Addison's lips parted in a constant gasp.

"Oh god" she almost choked out as he moved his hand a little faster "Sam I, please I just, need, oh..." she cried out as she felt a bolt of pleasure through her body, her toes curled and her hands dug into him, her eyes rolled back into her head briefly and she panted heavily as his fingers slowed down almost to a stand still.

"You are so beautiful" he murmured as he kissed her "So beautiful"

"Sam I need you" she whispered "Please, now" he kissed her again and lined himself up with her slippery entrance, as he pushed inside her as deep as she would allow she gasped and he groaned, they stayed still in the moment, their eyes connected once more.

"I love you" she said quietly, emotion heavy in her voice.

"I love you too" he replied, with that he pulled back a little and then thrust himself back inside her, she moaned out and pushed her hips up to meet his, as time moved on they developed a slow rhythm, hips thrusting into each other, their bodies molded together almost as one, as the pleasure built between them Sam rolled onto his back causing him to enter Addison even deeper, she gasped as he hit her cervix and panted into his chest before sitting up and allowing him to hold onto her hips and thrust upwards inside of her, he watched adoringly as she placed one hand on his stomach and the other on her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion.

"God Addie" he moaned as she started to clench around him, she leaned forward so their chests pressed together and he slammed harder inside of her, feeling the tips of the fingers she still had rubbing at her clit against him, with one last deep thrust they both cried out with loud moans, he kept moving slowly in and out as his cum filled her.

"Sam" she panted as lay sated against him "That was…."

"Sshh" he whispered as he ran a hand over her hair "I know"

"I missed you" she murmured against his skin.

"I missed you too" he replied, and then they lay in silence, their bodies still linked, and they waited until they were down from their highs to speak again.

_The End._


End file.
